knockout's secret
by TRANSFORMERSPRIME FAN
Summary: this story is about knockout desideing who to choses out of optmus or philip its hard to chose


**knockout's secret **

_Knockout was walking through the lonely wood with no one else  
beside him,breakdown had died,so there was no one else to walked over to the side of the wood seeing the most beautiful valley full of roses,his optics widened "wow"knockout walked towards the roses,he picked one a hold it between his really wish he could smell the roses,but he wasnt like layed down between the roses looking up at the sky,it was amazing,he could see the sun going down  
into the suddenly heard foot step coming towards quickly turned back to see who was there,  
no one was turned back to see optimus standing in front of him."oh scrap"knockout pointed his gun at knockout,knockouts face dropped and said "wait don't shote..I..im just looking at these eyes widened  
as he stared into knockouts eyes,his eyes were knockout looked frightened,optimus put his gun down and said  
"why do you come here knockout".knockout said"well..i come here to get away from the other cons.i just want to be alone sometimes".optimus stared at knockout with a smile,"i like coming here to,to see the view and these roses"optimus sat near stared at optimus with a smile,"well looks like I'll see you hear every day"knockout looked at knockout while getting saw the expression on his face,looks like optimus is in love with felt the same way,knockout leaned closer to him and went into a kiss.  
optimus eyes closed and so did they didn't break,optimus put his hands on knockouts shaked adit,as optimus was stroking his pushed him on the floor,optimus looked at knockout with confushion."knockout is something the matter"knockout stared at optimus,"err well is just..that"knockout paused.  
"even if we are in love,we can't see each other".optimus looked at knockout and said "knockout we can alway  
see each other here in this valley..can't we"."well i suppose we can,knockout jumped on optimus laying on bent over for a broke the kiss,then went back into another one,megatron called knockout."arr dame..its Megatron" "just don't answer it""no but then he will come looking for me"knockout replied."yes megatron""knockout its time to come home","yes lord megatron"knockout looked at optimus,"well iv got to go..i love you optimus prime"knockout got off Optimus and walked away towards his counted the amount of steps knockout toke."i will meet you here tomorrow"knockout blew a kiss at him and walked into the put his head down and smiled at the sky,he couldn't stop thinking about that con,there was something about that con's that made him think of a beautiful red rose._

**_decepticon's base  
_**

_As knockout walked back throw the bridge,starscreem and megatron were standing there."err hey"knockout said with confushion."don''t hey me knockout..why didn't you answer my call strate away"megatron snaped."I fell asleep while laying down..lord megatron".knockout rubed his eyes as he feel to the gound."knockout"megatron screamed.  
as megatron bent down,knockout said "No no..i..im okay..really,im just tired".megatron looked at starscreem "well, starscreem will take you to the medical room and let you recharge..will you starscreem"megatron snapped at starscreem.  
"yes..my lord"starscreem replied."good..if you need me i will be in the control room"megatron left the looked up at starscreem,starscreem stared at knockout with a smirk." im not going to take you..you can take yourself",knockout walked out,heading towards the medical felt so tired he feel to the ground to recharge,when that happened a drone called Philip walked by and saw knockout on the ran towards him and said "knockout..knockout",he patched through his comlink"lord megatron knockouts on the floor outside the medical bay"philip shouted."what..were's starscreem"megatron snaped,"commander starscreem is not here..my lord"philip replied."will be there"megatron ran out the and said "soundwave come with me".they both ran towards knockout and the drone."is this how you found him"megatron asked,"yes my lord".megatron bent down and picked him up and  
puy him on his followed by soundwave,put knockout on the berth."soundwave scan him while i go see starscreem"megatron asked noded at him,megatron walked scaned knockout see what was wrong,nothing was wrong he was just looked at knockout and walked away out of the room._

_Megatron walked towards the bridge bay,the door swag open."starscreem"megatron snapped."did I,or did I not tell you to bring knockout to the medical bay"starscreem turned round."arr well i was going to but he said no"starscreem said."don't lie to me starscreem..i know you hate knockout,but he's always nice to you"megatron was not knows what starscreem is like,"well you can come with me to knockout shall we"megatron said.  
starscreem followed megatron out towards the medica came towards them,"soundwave have you got any information for me about knockout"megatron towards the bay with megatron and starscreem beside door swag open to see knockout in a deep recharge."see starscreem"megatron said,"well he's in the bay is he"starscreem asked."well i put him in here after the drone named Philip found him..laying on the ground"megatron begain to wake,his eyes opened,as he sat up and looked at megatron and patted megatrons shoulder and pointed to knockout,megatron looked at knockout."arr knockout your awake..i was having a word with starscreem,about you..he said you wanted to come he yourself,is that true"megatron looked at megatron and then turned his attention to starscreem,"no i didn't lord megatron"knockout looked at starscreem "you lied to me again starscreem"megatron snapped,knockout looked at megatron"lord megatron"knockout paused."yes knockout"megatron carmly sai,"do you mind if i go back to work now"knockout said."no knockout you fell to the ground awhile ago im letting you recharge for the rest of the day"megatron replied,knockout layed back down on the berth and fell in to a deep recharge._

**_NEXT DAY_**

_Knockout woke up with a big strech."aww that was a good recharge"knockout said,knockout looked around and got of the walked towards the door,when the door swag open,philip was there "good morning doctor..hope i can help you today"philip shouted."err i don't need help today philip..but thanks anyway"knockout walked away and said "he called me by my name..yes"philip smiled and was the nices person on the ship,he aways asked knockout for looked at the time,it was time to get to walked over to the control room,the door opened, as knockout walked though megatron turned and asked "how are you felling today" "im doing find so far..i had a good recharge and philip also made my day aswell"knockout replied."that drone philip made what did he do"megatron asked,"he asked me if i needed help..he made me smile"knockout answerd."arr that drone likes you does he"megatron said with a smirl on his his."philip..no he doesnt like me..he just wants to be firends..that all"knockout smiled and walked over to him."knockout we all know he likes you..don't we"megatron faced the others.  
"teah he does"they all said."err wow really"knockout asked,knockout steped back and thought to himself  
if philip likes me and so does optimus how is he going to chose.  
optimus or philip,optimus or philip it was hard to deside._


End file.
